Unbreak my heart
by Long Lost Dream37
Summary: ok, back with another song fic. not as good as the others, but bear with me. this one is sad though. inuxkag...sortof.


**Ok, back with another song fic. I'll accept that compared to my other fics, this sucks, lacks inspiration, it was made on a rush and it is very confusing, but I just had to use the song somewhere.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Inuyasha nor Unbreak my heart by Tony Braxton**

Kagome sat in her couch, her fragile fingers caressing something soft and silky. The rain tapped furiously on the windows, just as it had been for hours. Her mother, brother and jii-chan had been invited to a distant cousin's house, and because of the rain, they had stayed there for the night.

The incessant tapping was like the million knives she felt stabling her heart, the pain greater that any physical wound. He was gone.

Suddenly, a window blasted open, sending the ministereo flying, landing with a crash on the floor near to her. The rain started soaking the carpet and the sofas, flooding the tables and carefully cleaned living room. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and just as slowly, she stood up, tumbled to the window, and closed the storm from her not cold home. She noticed the stereo had turned on when crashing on the floor.

"_And now, we are chose to include the following song, after we received a desperate call from a woman who wanted apparently to soothe someone who had broken up with her boyfriend. The message she left was: daughter, do not grieve. He was cute, I will accept that. But a promise is a promise, and even if he loved you, he had to fulfill it." Our receiver was so started that she immediately communicated it with us, and we honor this dedicate mother, by putting on the following song. Enjoy one more time, the old times"_

Kagome arched an eyebrow. Was this a joke? Who is sanity would send such a message into a radio station? She closed her yes again, a lonely tear trickling down her chin. 'I wish that message was for me'

_**Don't leave me in all this pain **_

_**Don't leave out in the rain**_

Her yes started to slowly open again. The song familiar to her ears. Her mother used to hear it all the time when her father had died of cancer. She had told her that that song told of the feeling she felt for him, and helped her to stop grieving.

**_come back and bring back my smile  
come and take these tears away _**

**_I need your arms  
to hold me now_**  
**_the nights are so unkind  
bring back those nights  
when I held you beside me_**

This time, two tears rolled down her cheeks. No. This cannot be happening to her. The weight of the guilt and the pain trying to crush her under it's heavy cloak. She would not fall as low as to cry with such a song.

_**Unbreak my heart  
say you love me again   
undo this hurt you caused  
when you walked out the door **_

_**And walked outta my life **_

_**Uncry these tears  
I cried so many nights   
Unbreak my heart (my heart) **_

No. no. NO! She would not fall in desperation. But why? Why did these words cut so deep? Was it because it was exactly what she was feeling? Was it the same pain the author had felt it wrote the song? Loneliness? Emptiness? …Infinite jealousy ? rage at her self?

_**Take back the sad word good bye  
bring me the joy to my life  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
come and kiss this pain away **_

_**I can´t forget the day you left  
time is so unkind  
and life is so cruel  
without you beside me **_

No… the memories torment her again. The faces…the smells… the sounds… the touches… that first and last kiss.

"STOP IT! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE INUYASHA! LEAVE ME ALONE AND GO WITH HER FOR ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

no… don't leave me… I'm sorry… no…wait! I didn't mean that! I'm sorry! INUYASHA DON'T LEAVE PLEASE I NEED YOU!

_**Unbreak my heart  
say you´ll love me again  
undo this hurt you caused  
when you walked out the door  
and walked outta my life  
Uncry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
**_

Kagome…he's gone. NOOOOO! Kagome calm down. How can I? He's gone…with her. With her and not with me… can't you see… even if he said it…he still wnet to her… how can I be calm when I know she was till in his heart?

_**Unbreak my heart  
Don´t leave me in all this pain  
don´t leave out in the rain  
bring back the nights  
when I held you beside me **_

"Kagome…I… "

"don't say it… please don't say it. It will only make it worst. Just…leave"

"no… I have to say it. I refuse to leave without you knowing it. Kagome… I love you. I did from the day you showed you really cared for me…not matter what I was…"

"no. . shut up. Don't keep on… just leave …please… NO! LET ME GO!"

"I can't Kagome. Can't you understand? I love you with all my heart, but still my soul belongs to her, even if I hat eher for what she did to you… I can't escape from her forever…"

"no…just…just go"

"good bye Kagome. But I will not leave before I do this"

"what do you w…"

"…"

"good bye… my Kagome… may you be happy and live the life you deserve…I'll never regret having met you"

…

…

…

"why?…why couldn't you understand that I love you was not necessary Inuyasha? What I wanted…was…was for you to be happy… and now you'll never will be…"

**_  
Unbreak my heart  
say you love me again  
undo this hurt you caused  
when you walked out the door   
and walked outta my life  
uncry these tears  
I cried so many millions nights  
unbreak my  
Unbreak my heart Oh Baby   
come back and say you love me  
unbreak my heart sweet darling   
without you I just can´t go on  
Chorus: Say you love me, say you… _**CRASH!

"Enough…I have had enough…if I can't have you back… I'll follow you. and then you won't haunt me anymore…good night Inuyasha…goodnight."

(swallows pills)

'good bye mama…thank you"

(insert thump against floor and clash of broken glass here)

_(beeeeeep)_

_(leave a message after the signal please)_

_(beeeeep)_

"_Kagome? Did you hear that dear? You will not believe what happened right now._

_I was taking tea on a café near your cousin's house and I saw this beautiful woman who entered the café with her son, who was a look-a-like of Inuyasha-kun, and the woman made a call, which was then transmitted in the radio a minute later, and then the lady left. Then this handsome boy got near me and smiled and…oh god Kagome…he's back…but he had forgotten the way to the shrine…he's going there just now…be prepared to receive him. Bye dear… I hope you haven't caught a cold" _

_(beeeep message finished)_

CRASH

"Kagome! Kagome I'm back!…………..no…"

**I know…I know… it sucked. But review and tell me in my face ok?**


End file.
